


Hempen Halter

by signak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Chanyeol, Deckhand/Kidnapped Baekhyun, M/M, Pirate Chanyeol, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signak/pseuds/signak
Summary: Stationed as a deckhand upon a navy ship, Baekhyun never expected to be kidnapped by pirates. He'd really been expecting to be killed, he doesn't understand what Captain Chanyeol sees useful in him. What he discovers about the mysterious Captain is even more unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I do not expect anyone to read these notes OR this story but I'll chuck in a little warning !!  
> There is mention of rape in this chapter, but absolutely none will occur in this story. These are pirates and it's something that is very briefly mentioned in relation to that, absolutely nothing graphic but if you think you'll be uncomfortable I'd steer clear because I doubt this will be the last mention. 
> 
> I have paid very little attention to 'historical accuracy' and don't intend to. This is just to satisfy my weird pirate fascination, and I hope you all enjoy it. Unbeta'd, hardly edited, and written based on a weird dream, this is just my guilty pleasure.
> 
> Also! Please acknowledge that I do not condone the kind of relationship here. Chanyeol is a pirate, he kidnaps his love interest. Red flags people! Red flags! But this isn't real, so I'll write whatever I want, but nothing truly non-consensual will occur.

Despite his generally foolish disposition, Baekhyun was dimly aware that this was a bad idea, he should never have gone through with it, and he should really back out now before he really ruins his life. Along with being foolish, Baekhyun was also bad at keeping grudges, but very good at being pissed off in the moment. The current moment had him livid at his employer (now former, he mused bitterly), and signing up for the next boat out of the port.

He stood impatiently in the line, short as it was, Baekhyun was quite anxious to get started on his paperwork. A Navy officer at the front of the line was handing out the forms, hardly paying attention to who he was looking at. His uniform was crisp, entirely unlike the officers Baekhyun saw at the pier every other day of the week. An intimidatingly tall man stood next to him at the desk, his uniform, while as neat as his partners, was different to the standard Korean navy garb. The characters across the brim of his hat were unreadable to Baekhyun, but he thought little of it.

Finally nearing the end of the line, the seeds of doubt were slowing growing within him. He had little doubt of being rejected. He was not attempting to become a Marine, or even a Sailor if he could help it. Their country was not currently involved in any wars or battles, and recruits, while appreciated, where not in high demand. Baekhyun was looking to become a deckhand, a cook's assistant, a labourer, anything to get him away from the cobble and muck of this town.

He’d grown up in the bustling sea port with his mother and brother, and had never ventured further than the physician just out of town. His brother had left some years ago. He’d married rich, a sweet girl with a big family and more money than she could bother to care about. Their love had been real in any case, and Baekhyun had envied him for it. He’d left Baekhyun and his mother behind, their mother died some months previously. Baekhyun had no one left really. He’d just been fired. He only had one friend, Chen, but he had recently fallen hopelessly in love with a local and successful fisherman. He would be taken care of, Baekhyun would send him letters. He needed to get out of this place that offered nothing to him.

The wide, unending expanse of the ocean flaunted freedom, opportunity, release from the misery that tied him down in this place. He had decent boat skills, but not on ships of the sizes the Navy used, but he was a fast learner. He was ready to put his head down, do what he was told for a few months, a year or two, and depart at some far off port once he was satisfied. He was still young, barely 19. He’d still have time to find a wife once he was done.

The person in front of him finally finished with the officers, and it was Baekhyun’s turn to step forward. He hopes he didn’t look to eager and exploitable, but it seemed most people could pick how gullible he was no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

He greeted the officers formally. He was given a brief nod before the Korean officer at the desk launched into his spiel, obviously trying to get his job over with as quickly as possible.

“Hello. You are interested in joining a position as part of our honourable Navy. We’re delighted by your desire to apply.” The officer wasn’t even looking at him, and could not have looked any less delighted if he had tried.

Baekhyun nodded along silently, waiting for the questions.

The officer finally looked up, grimacing oddly as he roamed Baekhyun’s face. “You’re not trying to be a Marine are you?” Drawn brows raised high, dropping when Baekhyun shook his head.

“No sir. Any position aboard the ship that’s available. I’m no soldier but I have sailing experience. I can scrub a deck, I can cook enough to keep myself alive. I’ve got enough first aid to not suddenly drop dead. Anything you’ve got to get me on that ship.”

The officer nodded, shuffling through some of the papers at the the table. “How old are you anyway kid? You got family here?”

Baekhyun huffed over his small, soft features before answering. “I’m 19 sir. No family here anymore. Nothing here for me at all really. Is there a position available.”

The officer clicked his tongue as he handed over a short form, and a tarnished fountain pen. “Sign on the four blanks. Birthdate on the first line, name on the second. Hand that back and I’ll give you your ship and departure.”

Baekhyun hastily scrawled upon the lines before handing the sheet back. The officer then thrust a slip of paper at him, and dismissed him with a wave as he moved onto his other papers.

As he made his way back through the throngs of crowds he didn’t feel particularly accomplished. A strange feeling feel over him as he crossed back towards the hill. A scuffle of 6 crows ascended at his approach. He shivered.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Two weeks in, and things weren’t great. It wasn’t to say that anything was particularly unexpected. Baekhyun had known that it would be hard work, he’d be tired, uncomfortable, and things would be wildly different to what his life had been. He’d just expected that he’d enjoy it more. He’d always disliked the routine of his life, but the ship offered little change. He peeled potatoes, washed floors, washed the officers clothing, moved cargo around all day, everyday. The monotony was seeping into his bones. The swirling sea around him, something he’d always loved and longed for was dissorienting, only exacerbating the feeling of sameness and tedium. Every day felt and looked exactly the same. Baekhyun spent his nights lying in his tiny cot in the stinking hold praying for a storm, a shark, he’d honestly take a tsunami if it meant something interesting would happen.

During his two weeks only one interesting thing had happened. Living amongst the stench of an entire unwashed crew, horrible, mostly inedible food, and the force feeding of limes should they fall to skurvy had stripped what little fat his already small body had been carrying. While checking the ropes one day, a rather stiff gale had blown into the sails and Baekhyun had nearly been hoisted into the air along with his rope, carried on the wind like a leaf. Thankfully grabbed by one of the kinder soldiers aboard, Xiumin gave him a firm pat on the back, nearly knocking the breath out of him. As he glanced out over the sea his heart nearly stopped. Another ship, roughly their size, maybe larger, sailed parallel to their trajectory. It’s great black flag flapped in the ocean breeze, sinister skeleton hand seemingly waving at the Navy vessel.

Baekhyun turned to Xiumin wide eyed, the elder ostensibly lacking such concern, though he quickly turned on his heal and made his way to the starboard where Captain Suho stood surveying some document. Xiumin spoke to him, and the Captains head quickly whipped to the side to spy the ship himself. He said nothing for a moment, then began yelling instructions to the crew.  
Baekhyun knew well to get out of the way before he got whipped in the face with a rope and swiftly descended below the deck. As soon as he entered he considered returning to be whacked by a topsail, as the stench of rotting wood, rats, and every unhygienic odour imaginable hit his nose.

Baekhyun hoisted himself aboard his bunk, somehow blessedly assigned next to the trapdoor, where any fresh air was well appreciated. He lay on his stomach, trying his best to ignore the filth of his bedding, facing the end to the bunk next to his. Atop it, staring stoney faced at the ceiling, as he stared at most things, was Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun had met Kyungsoo his second night aboard, both stationed in the kitchen, peeling vegetables for hours on end. Conversation was inevitable and inescapable, though Kyungsoo had tried his hardest to thwart Baekhyun’s attempts. He’d eventually given in to Baekhyun, peeling silently, allowing Baekhyun to prattle on about how he already hated it here and how he’d been an idiot to think this would make him happy. Kyungsoo had only responded to say he agreed, Baekhyun was an idiot, and Baekhyun had been annoying him ever since.

Baekhyun knocked as hard as his weakened knuckles would allow against the post of Kyungsoo’s bed, the occupant grunting in reply.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo grunted again, louder, still not moving or even shifting his gaze.

Baekhyun decided to continue “Do you know which Pirate’s have the flag with the skeleton hand?”

“Those are the Chinese, Wu? Something like that. They only come after gold and women. They hardly even kill crew, just take all their food and strand them.” Finally turning over to face the other he asked “Why?”

“Well they’re about 7 or 8 kilometers away.”

“I’m sorry? They’re _what_?”

Baekhyun just huffed and shifted at the other’s tone. “We have the advantage of the wind, and they’re parallel in the opposite direction. It’d take them 20 minutes to turn around, and we’d be away even if we didn’t have the wind.”

Kyungsoo lay back down at this. “Well I guess no dealing with pirates today then. We’ll just deal with this… instead.” Kyungsoo turned himself toward close, dank walls of the cabin and sighed.

“Rather a shame isn’t it?” Baekhyun began to lay down himself, head to head with Kyungsoo. “Wouldn’t mind a couple pirates. Spice things up.” He could see Kyungsoo’s eye roll in his mind.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

5 more days passed in consistent misery to those preceding them. Baekhyun’s hands, small, and before soft and frail, were now healed of their cuts and rope burns, calluses forming along the heels and tips of his fingers. His hair, not long or short, though he supposed it eventually would become so aboard, was in matted in places along his neck. He’d become much tanner than he had been on land. His usually pale and even skin now marked with lines between the exposed and protected. He was dehydrated, the summer harsh even at sea. The hot sun burning strips across his nose which peeled and glowed hot and distracting. He’d been lucky enough not to fall ill, but he doubted he’d last much longer.

Baekhyun had never regretted anything in his life like he regretted getting on this damned boat. He was going to die on here. And it served him right for being a fool.

It was still before dawn when Baekhyun was called to rise, beginning the menial tasks of the day with little fuss or thought. Breakfast didn’t cross his mind, he’d forgotten the last time he’d eaten something substantial.

As he carried the baskets of paper and whatever else up to the soldiers quarters he didn’t miss the captain, pacing the deck as another officers spoke to him. The darkness was slowly starting to lift, orange glow lighting to blue.

Collecting a frayed rope from the deck, Baekhyun took a moment to gaze out at the horizon. Despite his suffering aboard, his appreciation for the sea never wavered. It was the only beauty amongst the ugliness aboard. Its lustre never faded, and Baekhyun felt invigorated for the first time since his mistake of enlisting.

The Sun continued to rise till it hung at an awkward level for the crews eyes, making it difficult to see. Baekhyun continued his work, stiff routine and monotony numbing his senses. The wind was dead, hardly a breeze blew past them that morning and the going was slow towards wherever they were going. Baekhyun didn’t remember and hardly cared.

It wasn’t until he heard the captain’s yell that he realised something was happening. Suddenly alert, he nearly passed out from shock.

The hulking body of a ship advanced towards them, twice the size, and twice the speed of their own. The dark wooded ship blocked the light from the sun, towering sails impenetrable black, emblazoned with a flaming noose, fluttering as if truly lit. Every one of the dozens of cannons lining its side trained on the Navy vessel, and the teaming crew of the rival ship ran amok along the supremely lengthy deck.

Chaos raged around Baekhyun aboard his own ship, but he hardly noticed. He backed himself as far to the opposite deck as he could manage, the enormous ship only growing more so as it neared. The soldiers lined themselves uniformly around their captain as the deck crowded with those from the hold, drawn out by the commotion.

A great crack resounded as the wide plank stretched from a doorway in the body of the gigantic ship. Baekhyun’s own crew shuffled backwards, pushing him flush against the back railing.

Men began to file out of the hole, along the plank, and onto the boat. Baekhyun could hardly breath between all the bodies and his own fear. It was hard to see over the many heads, but he could make out one of the pirates, standing taller above all the others aboard.

Baekhyun could scarcely hear amongst the panic, but the opposing captains words became plain upon his bellowed demand for silence. The tallest of them all began to turn about, black and gold hat only accentuating his towering presence. Baekhyun felt intimidated from all the way at the back.

“Who the hell is the captain here?” Baekhyun assumed this was the tall man speaking, though really it could have been anyone. Captain Suho’s reply came quickly, and the dark chuckle that followed chilled Baekhyun to his core.

“Good morning Captain! Great way to start any morning I would say.” The chuckle came again, this time with genuine mirth it seemed. This guy seemed to enjoy his own jokes, enjoy what he did for a living. Baekhyun felt dread set in.

Captain Suho spoke much quieter than the man had, and Baekhyun couldn’t make out what he said. The other man seemed quite amused by it though.

“I would ridicule you for how easily you rolled over for me Captain, but you’ve made my life much easier this way, and I didn’t really have the effort in me to cut you down. Too early, I’m not a morning person. I’m sure you understand.” The man laughed, then began barking orders to his own men.

“He won’t even put up a fight?” Baekhyun thought to himself, fearful for what would be left in the aftermath of this.

“I’ll be taking your food, equipment, whatever else you've got. And your men. Not too many, don’t look so afraid dear Captain!” People began to shuffle around, making way for the intruders to ransack them. “I won’t take any of these soldiers, they’re too loyal and therefore useless. But I could use some more deckhands, someone to feed me grapes, I’m not sure, I’ll find a use for them.

Suddenly a shout rang out from just in front of Baekhyun, some soldier or officer “You’re just letting them do this Captain!? Come and take whatever they want?! We have and army here goddamn it fight back!”

The intruder’s voice boomed like a shot from a cannon “YOU! Everybody make way for this warrior! Come on! I want to see your brave hero!” The crowd parted without hesitation, the soldier who yelled in direct line of danger.

Baekhyun could finally see the speaker from the other boat. It was the tall man, dressed in black linen and brown leathers. His outfit was plain except for his hat, gilded in gold along its curves, and his leg. Whole otherwise, the tall man was missing his right leg from below his knee. In its place stood a black metal leg of intricate cutouts and art. Baekhyun couldn’t make them out but elaborate patterns were cut into the metal, the tube hollow in the middle, the holes of the cuts painted in flashing gold. Beneath the hat his face was obscured but his jaw was sharp and his smirk perilous. Baekhyun shivered, as did the foolish man in the pirates sight.

The tall man strode towards the soldier, sheathless, gold hilted saber quickly drawn. Baekhyun shut his eyes tight but he still heard the slice of flesh and gurgle of blood. The thud shook the deck when the body fell.

“Quite unsavory” the man said, Baekhyun peeking his eyes open. The crowds had scattered even further from the man, now a corpse on the bloody deck, leaving Baekhyun unnervingly close to the terrifying intruder.

The man swept his hat from his head, black hair parted and pushed back from his face by the hat. He slipped his saber back through the loop in his belt and turned, his dark eyes, to Baekhyun’s horror, falling upon the deckhand.

“But you are rather sweet.” Baekhyun’s hands held a tremor, and his eyes widened with fear.

The man didn’t look away, and Baekhyun nearly collapsed as he advanced closer.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun didn’t answer. Couldn’t answer, paralysed by fear. Every eye in the ship was upon them, waiting to see what horrible thing could happen to the little deckhand. The man towered over Baekhyun, devilish smirk unnerving, dark eyes focused like a predator.

The man hooked his thumb beneath Baekhyun’s chin, knuckle resting upon his lip. Baekhyun’s skin grew cold, his bones felt brittle, like the man might break his chin off should he want to. Baekhyun had no doubt he might.

“Pretty little thing. You’re a deckhand? I can think of many far more suitable jobs for you.” The man huffed a laugh, Baekhyun in his grasp frozen solid, uncomprehending of what he was saying, too overcome with fright.

The man turned to his own crew, leaving his hand upon Baekhyun’s chin. “I’ll take him!” He cried, smile merry and jovial. As soon as the smile had come it dropped, a steely chill of threat sweeping his features. “Don’t touch him.” It was low, like an animal not a man. Baekhyun was hardly present in reality as the mans hat was placed on his head, too big for his skull. The tall man tipped it up to reveal Baekhyun’s face. The smile returned as he left.

His captor walked to a tan skinned man of his crew, giving some instructions. “Take him over. Put him in the chamber, food, water, whatever.” He began his way towards the rest of the ship. He suddenly called over his shoulder “You can pick one too if you want!” and he was lost to the crowd.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Baekhyun was hardly conscious for his trip onto the pirate ship. The plank had been terrifying, but terror was all one congealed emotion of panic, most of what happened was hardly registered. He’d been lead through the doorway and once inside the ship, up a stairway the the deck. Upon seeing him the crew had whooped and hollered at him, the hat only setting them off further. Baekhyun felt crushed by the air, everything closing in upon him so fast. He’d been quickly lead to another deck, was pushed in through a door and sat upon a plush chair in the stately room. The door was then locked, that was god knows how long ago. Baekhyun hadn’t moved since, hadn’t even removed the villainous hat, simply staring at the paintings on the wall, numb and nearly catatonic.

“Kidnapped by pirates” slipped his lips, and as if the incantation awoke him he bolted upright. The hat dislodged itself, panic replacing panic in Baekhyun’s system as he searched wildly around the room. He didn’t know what he was looking for, and he hardly registered anything he did look at. He stopped at a basin on the far wall and took a drink, the cool water helping to dampen the fire of confusion. Even if he could escape this room, he can’t escape the ship. This thought sobered him, and he returned to his seat.

Pirate’s pillage, rape, and steal. Baekhyun had just experienced 2 of 3 on that list, and the realisation that the third was likely to come before the day was over renewed his panic. What had that fiend said to him? “Pretty little thing.” Baekhyun shivered, but refused to succumb to his dismay once more. He wasn’t going to let that happen. Or he’d at least fight his hardest against it.

Baekhyun began again to search the room, this time with a purpose: weaponry.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()(

Baekhyun’s search yielded nothing more than a letter opener and a rusty nail, but strategically used they could win him an advantage.

He began his wait once more, tucked awkwardly in the chair, hands hidden and adrenaline pulsing.

It wasn’t long till the dark wood door was pushed open and the tall man entered. He glanced about the room, dark eyes landing once again on Baekhyun, and the same chilling fear gripped him, though the shock was no longer there. Baekhyun was ready.

“Ah. Just as pretty as I remember.” The tall man smiled. His metal leg made an odd clink as he walked shutting the door and hanging his coat on the back.

“I’m sure you’ve got something sharp, pointy, and rusty in your hands there. I’ll tell you now, I’m not going to get close enough to you for you to use it” He raised his eyebrow as Baekhyun’s expression hardened and sat himself in the chair across the room.

The man removed his sabre, leaning it against the chair. Baekhyun’s mind flashed with the dead soldier and he suppressed his shudder. He’d seen death before, he’d seen murder before, but not like that. Baekhyun had witness a man beaten to death in an alley, seen too many fights to count really, but he’d never seen killing like that. Cold, all powerful, unprovoked.

The man crossed his leg over the one cut from the knee, propping his elbow onto his chair’s arm, his chin into his palm. “I’m the Captain. You-” the Captain looked pointedly at Baekhyun “call me Chanyeol.”

He wouldn’t stop staring, gaze unmoved and Baekhyun squirmed underneath its unrelenting fixedness.

“Did you hear me?” the Captain enquired in the lack of response. Baekhyun still said nothing. “Say it.” Baekhyun remained stoic, but he could hear the finality there. “So I know you’ll remember.”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said, voice scratchy and nervous. Chanyeol hummed low, his smile a twitch.

“Now what’s your name?” Chanyeol prompted.

Baekhyun considered giving him a fake name but what did it matter. He either died on the last ship or he died here. Who cared what his name was.

“Baekhyun.” He replied, finally meeting the Captain’s gaze.

Chanyeol hummed again, nodding slowly. “Now Baekhyun” He paused, playing with the name on his tongue “this is what I’ll tell you right now. I don’t have any particular interest in using any force in our situation. Apart from getting you here obviously.” Baekhyun did his best to stamp down his expression. “I have enough willing people around here, I don’t need to force myself upon you. And honestly, I’m quite content to just look. That’s worth the effort for me.”

Baekhyun couldn’t conceal his shock, and the Captain laughed somewhat goodnaturedly, for a pirate. Finally Baekhyun spoke up as the Captain’s attention wandered. “You’re lying.”

Chanyeol seemed affronted, his expression incredulous. “Baekhyun, I do not lie. Not to you, not your old Captain Suho back there, not even to the people I kill. I’m a man of honesty. I steal honestly, I create no fakery that I’m a good man, but I will not lie to you.”

The seriousness was somehow less unnerving than the strange puppy-like joy. Baekhyun may have harbored some kind of death wish with the way he continued on. “That’s what a liar would say isn’t it?”

“And to think I thought you were just a pretty face?” The Captain laughed outright, the sound of genuine humour out of place.

The Captain stood once more, walking back on the route he had entered. He stopped before Baekhyun’s chair, and the smaller shrank further into it beneath the man’s shadow.

“I won’t touch you Baekhyun, unless you want me to.” His face was mostly blank, nothing salacious in his expression, an odd sincerity, though that quickly changed. “I hope you will. And I think it’s likely. I really would be so disappointed not to have you sweetheart.”

The pet name rang unpleasantly in Baekhyun’s ears and the smirk left him uneasy even after the man left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing an essay that's due tomorrow but instead I"m doing this pls validate my poor decisions with comments and kudos I'm desperate for love
> 
> I'm sure this is riddled with mistakes but so am I. If anything in here really pissed you off shout at me to fix it and I'll get on it. No idea when another chapter will come, cut it will.
> 
> (thanks for reading you're gems)


	2. Chapter 2

The door locked from the outside, and finally alone, Baekhyun drew his knees up to his chest on the chair and dropped his head. He let out a sigh and a groan, more frustration than anything close to anger or sadness. He'd been miserable before and now he was miserable again. Not a huge change really.

 

“Shoulda just stabbed him.” He muttered to himself. The letter opener was still gripped in his fist but he let it drop to floor with a small clank against the polished wood. No use for it now. 

 

He stood up from his chair finally taking stock of the room. There was the chair “Chanyeol” had sat in. The captain's reassurances had only felt false and confusing. Everything about this situation felt false and confusing. The large bed at the back of the room felt foreboding. Red sheets to match the rest of the red drapery. Much of the decoration was mismatched, it was a pirate ship after all. He didn't doubt that everything in this room had been stolen, himself included. 

 

A door on the other side of the room, partially obscured by another crimson hanging caught his eye. Curiosity got the best of him as it often did, and Baekhyun reached out to push it open. It was a closet of some kind, large cloaks as well as clothing more fine than he'd seen worn by anyone on the ship.

 

The door to the outside once again interrupted him. The lock snicked open quietly and the tan man that had lead him to the room entered the chamber. His sleeveless and loose shirt wasn’t tattered or old but clean and well kept. The rest of his clothing followed a similar vein, and Baekhyun presumed, now finally paying attention to those around him, that this must not be some lowly servant to the captain if he’s kept in good clothing. 

 

The man strode in carrying a silver tray, whether silver in only colour or also in make Baekhyun couldn’t tell, but it looked splendid enough to be of expense. The man said nothing, only staring at Baekhyun rather haughtily. He place the tray down on one of the polished tables and made his leave. The door shut once more, but only for a moment as it soon burst open once again. 

 

The tan man was visible in the doorway but the Captain had returned. He ducked his head to lean through the doorway and spoke quickly in his gruff tone. “Eat this now. It’s already into the afternoon and you look half starved to death from that boat.” He pointed to an expertly carved clock upon the opposite wall, steady ticking illegible to Baekhyun. “When it’s gets to about 8 O’clock I’ll have someone send for you. You’ll eat dinner with me. Rest until then, I’ll see that you’re undisturbed. I’d like you dressed as best you can. I see you’re already in my cupboards, help yourself.” He smiled, though Baekhyun’s look remained sour. “At least wear something clean then. Not like you could look much better if you tried, only to be a little bit healthier. We’ll soon fix that don’t you worry.” The smile returned and the door began to shut. Before it could, to Baekhyun’s ever growing frustration, it was flung back open. “You can read a clock can’t you?” asked the Captain, and Baekhyun really should have had more fear knocked into him at a young age, because he rolled his eyes at his murderous pirate captor. 

 

“No. I cannot read a clock.” Blood rushed to his head, cheeks flushed and face hot with nerves though he kept his voice steady and cold. The heavy condescension had not been intentional.

 

The Captain laughed and the man behind him bit his lip to stave his own. “Don’t you like him Kai?” The other man smiled back but still said nothing.

 

“I’ll teach you then” and the Captain strode into the room. Baekhyun shrank back from him, taking steps back towards the chair. Even this quickly he had latched onto it as a familiar safety. It was the most he could find. Chanyeol paid little heed but a furtive glance, approaching the clock. His height had him eyelevel with its face and he began pointing at the different components. 

 

Pointing a long finger towards the smaller of the two black stalks within the face he began to explain. “When this one is over here” Pointing at the 8 he turned to Baekhyun who nodded minutely. “And this one’s up here” He pointed to the longer and paused awkwardly, chuckling quietly when he faced away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t understand whatever joke was being had, likely at his expense, staying silent for the duration of the explanation.

 

“Do you understand?” The Captain’s eyebrows were raised expectantly. It seemed that he needed verbal affirmation, and Baekhyun, wanting to stay alive as long as possible on here, conforming to a want like this was easy. 

 

“Yes, I understand. When the stalk reaches the 8 and the other is at, that other number.” The Captain nodded with a small smile, reaching his eyes in a way that made him look handsome even in the gloomy corner. Baekhyun was fearful not blind.

 

“I’ll be seeing you then.” The Captain advanced towards Baekhyun who couldn’t keep his alarm concealed, ever on edge. Chanyeol only came closer until  he was nearly flush against Baekhyun. To the shorter’s dismay, the Captain began to lean forward. Baekhyun braced himself, for what, he didn’t know. The Captain contorted his leaning to the right of Baekhyun’s stiff body, extending his arm past the edge of the chair. 

 

“I forgot my hat” said directly next to Baekhyun’s ear, breath hot as it condensed on his collar bone. The Captain pulled away quickly, seemingly unaware of the tension of his captive. He left then, and the door was finally closed for good. Baekhyun was sure it would open again and for 15 minutes he remained in his place, uncomfortable in wait. When it finally seemed clear that he was left alone he approached the tray left by the Captain’s subordinate, Kai.

 

A platter of salted meats and preserved fruits, orange, brown, and purple shriveled fares Baekhyun had never seen before lay on the table. He picked an orange coloured morsel between his fingers and tentatively bit into it. Slightly tart, but over all quite delicious Baekhyun finished it in a mouthful; his hunger, before dormant clamoured to be satisfied and Baekhyun devoured the rest of the food. 

 

Satisfied, the richness of the sweet fruits had him feeling rather drowsy amongst the depletion of the adrenalin from his system. From where he stood at the table he considered the bed for a moment, quickly deciding against it for no reason he could pinpoint. Making his way towards his chair, deeming it plush enough to cradle him comfortably, he set about arranging himself.

 

Comfortable enough, his legs tucked close, encircled by his arms, a flash of wariness shot his eyes open from their drooping. Could he really fall asleep on this pirate ship? Surrounded by criminals, thieves, and his kidnappers? Leave himself vulnerable?

 

“You’re just as helpless awake as asleep, there’s little difference.” He thought to himself. He sank further into the bulging cushions, back curved unusually, neck poorly supported, but somehow comfortable. Compared to the rock hard and rotting bunks in the cramped bunker of the Navy ship this chair was the most comfortable Baekhyun had been in recent memory. Decision quickly made he drifted off easily, 2 weeks worth of exhaustion combined with the intense stress of the past hours shutting his body down. 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

What felt like an age later Baekhyun shuddered awake, a cool shiver passing through him as a draft drifted over his skin. Peeking beneath his heavy eyelids he took a glance at the clock. The two sticks were halfway in their approach of their destinations. This roused him properly, stretching his stiff limbs with an unintelligent groan. 

 

Standing, legs somewhat shaky from their previous positioning, he crossed to the closet. “I guess I should do what I’m told.” He muttered, deep and thick with sleep. Reopening the heavy, dark doors he once again peered inside. All the clothes looked  _ far _ too large. Baekhyun could tell from just looking, the sleeves extending well past his own proportions. Trying to make out the different items in the low light of the evening alerted Baekhyun to his necessity of a candle and he abandoned the clothes in search of one. 

 

Locating one for his carrying and another to place on the nearby desk he lit both, ignoring the golden sconces about the walls for the moment. Finally able to see inside the closet, careful not to accidentally set the entire collection alight, he perused the clothes. Mostly white linen and cotton shirts, all too big, as well as a few pairs of leather jackets and pants. Haphazardly selecting what he deemed the smallest of the bunch he set his candle down and began to change. 

 

The white frill collared shirt had the musk of disuse, the smell of wood and stillness part of the fabric. Even buttoned all the way it hung open at his chest, though the fabric was soft cotton and felt heavenly against his skin, used to the scratchy, cheap, unwashed shirt of his own. To remedy the issue he searched for a jacket. The jackets were even bigger and did little to help, so he settled on a satin scarf, red as the rest of the room that he wrapped and tucked beneath the collar. Rolling the too long sleeves as best he could he located the pants, baggy in nature and therefore huge on Baekhyun. He searched for something more suitable and found little better, settling upon a leather pair that still too big, didn’t make it seem like he was sinking to a fabric death.

 

Washing his face in the basin, he briefly examined hismelf in the small, slightly pocket mirror. It had been a long time since he’d last seen himself and he was shocked by the difference. At a glance he would have hardly noticed, but looking at length his skin was sunken, tan but pallid with weak health. He’d certainly looked better, whatever pretty face the Captain went on about he couldn’t see. Putting his own boots back on he returned to the chair to once again wait. 

 

It wasn’t very long before he was sent for. The man that had come had knocked, surprising Baekhyun, who only continued to be surprised by the continued politeness of the man that came. His jet black hair was cut considerably neatly for a pirate, his outfit kept clean and polished much the same. 

 

When he entered he nodded politely, Baekhyun taken aback returned it without thinking. His smile was kind and his eye contact and attentiveness felt uncomfortably civil considering the situation. 

 

“Hello. You must be Baekhyun. My name is Chen, I’ll take you straight to the Captain. Good to see you dressed, I hope you were able to get a rest in the meantime. Nobody disturbed you? The Captain was very clear that nobody was to be around here for the evening.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, unsure about his own conduct. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to this man. Chen seemed to understand and filled the silence, his smile still genuine and, Baekhyun would admit, strangely reassuring. 

 

“I’ll have you follow me Baekhyun. It’s not far to the Captain’s dining room but it is downstairs, the stairs being across the deck, so we’ll want to make it there quickly. You ready?” Chen was more cordial than the ‘gentleman’ of the navy had and Baekhyun followed him out of the room, trust won for the moment. 

 

Out on the deck the moon hung high, not quite full but would be in the close coming days. Torches and lanterns illuminated the men and their work, great sails lowered, most of the crew reclining or cleaning with little bustle. 

 

Chen lead Baekhyun down to the main deck, steps quick, quiet, and sure towards another door. Chen opened it, the inside, down a short set of steps illuminated warm yellows and oranges on the dark plank walls. 

 

“The Captain is waiting for you just down the stairs.” The veneer of comfort and security Chen had brought was washed away, reminder of reality hitting hard. He would be facing the pirate, presumably alone. This was his reality. This ship was now his life. The acceptance of his wasted life on the Navy vessel had been difficult, but at least it was his own, his own misguided decisions for his own demise. He didn’t ask for this. And he certainly didn’t want to go down there. 

 

Chen, in his evergrowing kindness, noticed his apprehension. “I know how you feel.” Baekhyun’s expression seemed to say it all and Chen chuckled before continuing. “The Captain picked me off a ship too.” He smile remained wide at Baekhyun’s dropped jaw.

 

“You’re kidding?” Baekhyun asked, speaking for the first time, incredulous. Chen’s face became mostly obscured as he turned from the light, but Baekhyun could still see his smile. 

 

“He took a liking to me.” The fond reminiscence Chen was expressing had Baekhyun very confused. “He made many a move on me.” Chen rolled his eyes on the exhale. “But I made it clear I wanted none of that. He left me be. I work for him.” 

 

Baekhyun could not believe what he was hearing. This was a pirate captain being made out like an inappropriate, but mostly harmless, mundane employer. 

 

“I don’t believe he’s a bad man. There’s a good chance you’ll come to see that too.”

 

He could be lying, trying to trick Baekhyun into a cruel, false sense of security, but nothing about Chen suggested he would do anything like that. He seemed genuine and caring, and Baekhyun, even unconsciously, trusted his words to some extent. He at least couldn’t find himself disregarding them. 

 

“Anyway,” Chen’s smile, truly reaching his eyes was as puzzling as it was reassuring “”go on Baekhyun. He’s expecting you.”

 

The flame of anticipation was lit once more in the pit of his stomach. Nervousness raged within him but he approached the door nonetheless. One foot in the doorway he turned back to Chen, inky black of the open sky casting him in shadow. “Thank you.” said Baekhyun, and he meant it too.

 

“Good luck.” was Chen’s last reply before he shut the door behind Baekhyun. Shakily descending the stairs, the room came into view.  

 

A long wooden table spanned the room, expensive looking but worn by abuse. Great gouges dug into the legs and table top, littered with scratches everywhere else. The bright azure and gold embroidered table runner was covered in incredible cuisines. Baekhyun balked at the whole roasted pig at the centre, the many other delicacies framing the extravagant banquet. 

 

The room was windowless and hardly huge, but even with the lengthy table taking most of the space it didn’t feel cramped. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling, each candle lit, swaying slightly with the ship. There seemed to be little regard for fire safety aboard, just another detail that pulled him away from his old life aboard his last ship. Here they lived recklessly, and Baekhyun supposed that he was included in that just being here. 

 

At the far end of the table sat the Captain. Bathed in the light of the chandelier as well as the candelabra on the table, partially obstructing Baekhyun’s view of his face. He sat casually, reclined into the heavy wooden chair pushed back from the table. His clothes were different than earlier, jacket and hat removed, his new shirt a deep wine shade, matching what he swirled in the glass perched in his long, ringed fingers. The shirts collar hung open, buttoning careless. Various gold chains of different thicknesses and lengths stacked upon his exposed chest, glittering in the candlelight. His eyes sparked as they lay upon Baekhyun.

 

“My esteemed guest has arrived.” His expression was bright, and he stood up, glass carried with him. Making his way round the table Baekhyun was once again reminded of his intimidating height. 

 

The Captain stopped in front of Baekhyun, leaning casually against the table. He ran his palm over a gouge in the wood, almost habitually. His eyes panned down Baekhyun’s body with little subtly. 

 

“You look good in my clothes.” Remarked the Captain, cocksure smirk and raised eyebrow only fuelling Baekhyun’s new found irritation. The impulse to pull at his collar arrose but he pushed it down. He would not let this affect him.

 

“That explains why it’s all so inhumanly large. How does you tailor cope with such a wingspan?” Baekhyun really needed to learn how to shut his mouth. 

 

The Captain said nothing for a moment that seemed to stretch for eaons. Finally he replied “I must say you’ve given me more backtalk today than I’ve experienced in the last 5 years.” Baekhyun felt uneasy where he stood, even hunched Chanyeol stood nearly a head taller than himself. He was at his mercy and they both knew it. “I look forward to some rousing conversation over dinner. Care to join me?” The smug smirk was back as he stood once more, grabbing Baekhyun by the wrist. Baekhyun’s breath came quicker as he was lead around the side of the table. The warm metal of the Captains many rings rubbed against the flesh of his inner wrist, goosebumps flooding his arms. Chanyeol let go to pull out a chair. Gesturing with mock courtesy. Baekhyun sat gingerly. Chanyeol moved round the the opposite side, abandoning his previous chair. The grin fixed upon Chanyeol’s mouth as he sipped from his glass did not bode well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not very much really happened at all here, but I don't want to rush it along too quickly (honeslty I'm just having too much fun with this). I was very close to dressing Baekhyun up like the Lotto stages because that's kind of the entire reason I'm writing this that iconic open shirt is my whole life but I though to myself "he's not ready. give him some time." so we'll all have to wait.
> 
> Unfortunately I won't be updating like this in the future, these chapters will probably be far more spaced as my exam period is right around the corner and I'll have to do some actual work but I'm excited for some sassy and Baek and Chanyeol bants next chapter so I hope you guys keep reading this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's enjoyed, left a kudos, and commented you make my day seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this is finally back after over a month. I'm sorry the chapter is so short I just needed to get this out before I could go any further. I have like 1/4 of a plan for where this is going so I hope this can tide you over until I figure myself out. My exams are done and holidays are coming up in less than a week so here's to hoping I can bang some more chapters out over the break. I just got a new laptop as well so I can finally write whenever I want, it felt kind of weird writing this on the desktop everybody uses haha. To anyone returning a very special thank you for being patient and just for enjoying this story enough to come back. I hope to give you something a little more substantial soon but i hope you enjoy <3  
> Again feel free to yell at me about mistakes or being so late haha
> 
> warning:::::::brief mention of suicide and self destructive behaviours

The silence was thick, and, perhaps only to Baekhyun, uncomfortable and foreboding. Chanyeol seemed the least bit perturbed whilst Baekhyun jittered in his seat. The silence stretched unendingly, perpetuated by them both. Baekhyun untrusting of what might come out of his mouth. Chanyeol’s poorly stifled grin betrays a dubious set of intentions. Poised brows, tongue pushing along his gums in an fervent but calculating gesture. Fingers splayed against the crystal he had scarcely sipped since Baekhyun had sat. His hat was nowhere to be seen, and against the candelabra his hair glowed a yellow on its deep black. 

Baekhyun feels ridiculous under Chanyeol’s heavy gaze, sleeves stretched tight, grasped in his fists. “Drink,” Baekhyun snaps towards Chanyeol’s voice, still studiously avoiding eye contact. “It’s not poisoned.” His smile is not reassuring. 

Chanyeol gestures to the wine in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun barely catches his mouth before it protests. How do I know that’s true? Rings in his head and fizzles on his tongue. Despite his reservations he reaches forward and grasps the crystal. The tremble in his hand must be obvious, he knows Chanyeol can see the way the liquid sloshes in the glass slightly. He says nothing of it as Baekhyun brings it to his lips and sips meagrely. Chanyeol’s brow flies once more at the mistrustful sip, but Baekhyun steels himself and meets his gaze. The second eyebrow now follows the first and Baekhyun breaks the stare. He hears the captains chuckle as he looks elsewhere. 

“Let’s get to know you Baekhyun, shall we?” Baekhyun takes a swig of his wine this time, and the Captain’s smirk breaks to a mirthful grin. 

Baekhyun has half shaken of his fear, apprehension still lingering, but apparently not enough to tamp down his bitter attitude. “Let’s hope this is poisoned.” Baekhyun mutters as he finishes the glass in a last swallow. Maybe not poisoned, but probably spiked. There’s a distinct burn to the wine, but Baekhyun’s almost glad for the extra alcohol. It soothes his nerves.

Chanyeol spears a chunk of cheese and chews painfully slowly before opening his mouth to speak. “Family? Back on the mainland?” Baekhyun had not expected his recent kidnapper, and pirate captain to be inquiring about his family. 

“Making sure no one will miss me when you toss me overboard?” Chanyeol pauses mid sip, and only shakes his head incredulous.

“You’re just a spit fire aren’t you?” There’s no malice or annoyance, only intrigue and amusement from the captain. Baekhyun feels it safe to test the waters.

“Only to my kidnappers. My other ones would tell you the same thing.”

Chanyeol bites the inside of his lip. Baekhyun can hear the soft but rapid tap of the captains foot against the floor, disrupting the steady spray against their cabin. 

“Been kidnapped before have you?”

Their eyes finally lock for good, and Baekhyun feels his already threadbare sense of self preservation leave entirely. “Yes, this is my third- no, fourth. You know how it is.” Baekhyun retorts, cocky and sarcastic. His hands under the table only tremble more intensely.”

“You certainly do strike me as the kind to get yourself into trouble. I’m surprised you haven’t wandered yourself into a couple more.” The captains smirk is back, but Baekhyun is no more rattled than he was to begin with.

It seems the captain gives as good as he gets, Baekhyun thinks to himself. The thought of what the repercussions of this might be, how deep his hole has already been dug picks at the base of his skull but he ignores it. He’s feeling reckless, out of his element, doped up on anxiety and adrenaline caution is getting thrown to the wind and is sinking in the ocean. 

“Well, you do set yourself apart captain, I assure you. The others never asked me about my family. Since you’re so interested I have none. They all died, recently even. Thank you for asking.” Baekhyun’s smile is sickly saccharine, hiding the faint pang in his heart he can’t help but feel. When it comes down to it what has he left behind, what kind of misery can he find here he couldn’t have found equal back home, or on that stinking navy ship. It’s likely he’ll soon find out if the way the captain has been clenching his fist around the dainty stem of his glass. 

The captain is quiet for a moment. “That’s unfortunate Baekhyun.” His pause is long and dramatic and Baekhyun barely stops himself from rolling his eyes. “I never knew my family but I have my crew, Chen, Kai. I trust them, and they’ve trusted me in return. They’re my family.” Chanyeol speaks with suddenly unwavering and intense eyes as he continues. “And now I have you.” His gaze weighs on Baekhyun’s frayed nerves. “Trust me. You can be part of this.”

Baekhyun feels the promise of the devil pulling at his heart. Despite the circumstances that promise lures him; trust, family, safety. Or maybe it’s the call of the void. 

On the Navy ship, when night fell and he was still on shift he would stand at the rails and stare down. Down and down into the swirling, pitch black water until it looked depthless. He would muse about life, loss, how miserable he was, and all the while it would call to him. Jump. He wasn’t suicidal, or maybe he was and he couldn’t admit it, but self destruction called to him from the waves. Somehow, it calmed him, as the sea always had but in a different sense. The same feeling returns now as Chanyeol beckons him, the call to self destruction.

He stands now at the rail, the last barrier to giving in, giving up on his old life. Chanyeol is his sea, and he stares him down till he too seems depthless, inconsequential, harmless. This is not his old ship, his old life. Things change here, have changed already. This time he jumps the rail.

“I’ll bite.” Baekhyun revels in the captain surprise. The meek boy he became was grief stricken, lonely, directionless. Not who he was, or is. The Baekhyun that lived at the port was a pickpocket, a gambler with weighted dice and a poker master who counted cards. Baekhyun knew how to swindle and cheat and play at this game. 

The game starts now. They both know it. Chanyeol is no stranger to this either. 

“You’re not what I expected.” There’s enough said that neither need elaborate the point. Baekhyun can hardly admit it, but the captain sparks the old fire in him. The competitiveness, the snark, sarcasm, and reckless tendencies.

“Maybe I just wanna be a pirate.” Baekhyun swings his legs up onto the table and Chanyeol laughs outright. It’s not mocking. Baekhyun’s already won his respect, maybe even his favour if Baekhyun has been reading the captain correctly. The statement isn’t even a lie, maybe even more than a half truth now that Baekhyun is considering it. 

Something has changed in this meeting. Maybe it’s just Baekhyun’s own special brand of survival instinct that’s spun this web.

“You’ll make a good one.” Chanyeol’s smile has purpose, he’s pleased by this outcome even if it’s not the one he expected. He may even prefer it. He wouldn’t want it too easy. “That’s part of why I picked you.”

“And what’s the other part?” Baekhyun asks, the predatory eyes from their meeting flashing vivid and wild in his head.

“You’ll have to find out Baekhyun.” 

Now Baekhyun smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to change the dynamic/tone here. Baby foal, tiny helpless deer baekhyun is very very cute but it didn't feel right and didn't set the right precedent for what I have already written so i wanted to really bring out a shift here in his attitude and where they're standing with eachother it just felt better for what I want to do next hope you guys like sassy baekhyun there's much more to come but baby deer baekhyun isn't gone for good i promise. If you liked it tell me about that, if you didn't tell me about that too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! bit of a longer chapter but still hardly anything happens get used to that lol i get caught up in just meandering through this but i'm having a good time haha. next chapter will have a little bit of chanyeol back story so we're getting there i promise something will happen eventually. i'm on holidays so i've got hours and hours to write and i like to write in big chunks and then ignore it for the next 24 hours and since im doing this chapter by chapter should get some more done  
> . i'm trying to write at least a bit every day so should be able to get some more going but no idea when it will be posted. enjoy some awkwardly written sexual tension sorry if its cringeeeee

 

A silence has fallen as they begin to eat. Baekhyun, somehow more unsure of his footing with the captain than he was in the beginning, doesn’t attempt to incite more conversation. He guesses he’s just so used to bartering and big talk that in the moment it had come easy. But here, flippancy will get you killed, and halfway through his next bite of potatoes the implications of what he’s half tricked and impostured himself into sets in. The most worrying part is he hardly knows where this actually leaves them. Is he part of the crew, or still relegated? There can surely be no way that Chanyeol trusts him this quickly, can even gauge his skill or willingness.

Baekhyun doesn’t realise he’s still posed with his fork halfway toward his mouth until Chanyeol speaks up.

“Thinking hard are we?” The captain has downed his own silverware, gaze curious, but piercing in an unnerving manner.

Baekhyun carefully swallows the bite on his fork. Setting his own cutlery down with care, he fashions an unfased façade.

“Hardly Captain. Merely musing.” Baekhyun silently applauds himself for keeping his tone neutral. The Captain doesn’t reply. He blinks at him slowly, considering; observing with an intensity that makes Baekhyun clench his nails into his palms beneath the table.

The silence stretches, Baekhyun choosing to fill it with the sound of himself eating. Despite the circumstances he remains starved from the Navy ship, and the feast before him could hardly be resisted. It also serves well to fill his unruly mouth and prevent his from saying anything stupid. Apt to panic, he tends to overcompensate.

Suddenly, the Captain speaks again, “We make land tomorrow. I have an expectation of you Baekhyun.” The Captain does not put force in his voice, but command is no less clear. “You will stay here, on the ship; you and I will discuss some arrangements tomorrow.” Baekhyun’s fingers clench impossibly tighter to compensate for the blankness of his face.

These are new circumstances, even more unexpectedness. It’s nothing short of a miracle that Baekhyun hasn’t experienced some sort of heart failure or begun spiralling into insanity from the sharp edge of panic he’s been on for the last 12 hours.

He’s becoming a pawn, he’s not just a captive, a use has been found for him. Whatever that use might be chills him to his core.

The Captain pauses for a second, considering his words. Baekhyun is practically on the edge of his seat, anticipation corroding at his nerves.

“I think…” Another pause. Baekhyun snaps his mouth shut, realising he was practically agog for the next word from Chanyeol’s mouth. He needs more information, this limbo of uncertainty is spiking his already peaked anxiety. “I think, you’ve proved to have far more valuable than I anticipated.” The Captain nods to himself, internally affirming his thoughts. “You and I… We’ll-“ The Captain considers his words once more and Baekhyun can hardly hold it together. The Captain glances at him for less than even a second and Baekhyun can see he knows. Chanyeol knows exactly how far along he’s strung the boy, and Baekhyun can only expect he intends to tighten the leash.

“We can come to an agreement I’m sure Baekhyun.” The Captain’s smile is crass somehow, like a phantom grip on the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

The Captain stands, straight-faced. The conversation is concluded, the deal has already been made without a word from Baekhyun.

“It’s off to bed for you. Chen will escort you to the chamber.” Baekhyun imagines the room from before, suddenly claustrophobic. “Not the one from before,” Baekhyun swears this man can read his thoughts, “you’ll stay in your own room, not mine.”

The Captain’s room, deep crimson and dripping opulence. Of course, it was his. “Perhaps though; I might invite you back.” The Captain says, and Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he was holding back a horribly salacious wink.

Like a penny dropping pretence is suddenly dropped. “Go.” Chanyeol practically barks, ever a Captain. Baekhyun stands immediately, striding to the stairs without another glance.

True to his word, Chen stands outside the door when Baekhyun wrenches it open. He nods at him in greeting and they set off immediately.

The walk is short, hardly a few meters to the right of the door he had just exited. The stairs this time are short, and the room narrow and plain but Baekhyun rejoices for some solitude. Chen leaves him with a smile, door shut, and Baekhyun shivers at the heavy lock. He immediately slumps on the bed, candle at the bedside pooled in wax, already half disappeared. His thoughts are too many and his tiredness too heavy to process them. He doesn’t even know if he can, and he doesn’t think he wants to. It seems better to fade away than to dwell on where he is. Without a thought to his clothes the covers are pulled over himself. Candle extinguished with a soft blow he follows just as quick.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The door shakes with thundering knock and Baekhyun jolts awake quicker than he thinks he’s ever moved in his life. Contrary to the aggressive knock, the voice that follows is friendly and far too chipper for whatever time it is. Baekhyun sits up quickly, the heavy, and apparently stiff, bolt being shifted gives him the jitters.

When the door opens Chen’s head pops in the opening, wide smile truly reaching his eyes in a way that settles Baekhyun’s nerves slightly.

“Breakfast is happening upstairs, and the Captain requested I come get you.” Chen notices the state of Baekhyun’s clothes with a little frown. “You didn’t change?” Baekhyun shakes his head and Chen rolls his eyes.

Chen gestures to the small chest at the end of bed, a small pile of folded clothes atop. He seems slightly exasperated as he says, “I laid these out for you Baekhyun.” He sighs, slightly more sympathetic. “I suppose you didn’t clean up then?” Baekhyun shakes another no and Chen sighs once more. “No matter, breakfast is now and amongst all the other men I doubt you’ll stand out as the filthiest.”

Chen leaves through the door, gesturing for Baekhyun to follow him. His limbs feel lead-like and sluggish, blinking rapidly as he steps out into the bright light on the deck. More men mill about than last night, each with a bowl of something none too appetising to Baekhyun’s eyes and nose.

Chen studiously ignores the stares as they continue, ascending to the upper deck. There are fewer around here, but the stares don’t lose their intensity amongst the dwindled number of eyes. Baekhyun looks mostly at his feet until they come to a stop.

They are once again outside the Captain’s room. Baekhyun glances at Chen, uneasy. Chen raps on the door primly, absolutely nothing like his knock on Baekhyun’s door. There’s a muffled reply from inside, and Chen steps aside. It takes a moment for Baekhyun to realise he’s stepped aside for Baekhyun to open the door. When Baekhyun doesn’t move Chen raises his eyebrows expectantly.

Finally getting the idea, Baekhyun grasps the door knob tentatively. The crystal is smooth under his clammy palm and he fumbles for a moment to twist it. The door begins to open at his push, squeaking an announcement of his arrival.

The Captain lounges on a plush, deep red, bench. The small table in front of him is laden with fruits and meats, nothing like whatever the men on the deck had been holding. The gold chains laying on his wrinkled white shirt glitter and shine in the sunlight.

The Captain’s expression reads little, his summons is short. “Come.” He commands, ever neutral, rings flashing as he beckons him forward.

Baekhyun knows to obey, careful to keep his steps soft, unobtrusive and inoffensive. He’s hardly awake, but he must keep his wits.

“Did I wake you?” The Captain asks, long fingers curling around the handle of his cup. The metal doesn’t allow Baekhyun privy to its contents, but Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised if the Captain was taking ale with his breakfast. “You look tired.” The Captain pouts at him, mocking.

Baekhyun scoffs at him and the Captain chuckles, true smirk resurfacing to its pride of place. “Eat.” Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, popping a strawberry between his lip, discarding the stem on one of the many mismatched plates. Baekhyun sits and reaches forward silently, selecting one of the fruits he recognises from the platter yesterday that he still doesn’t know the name of, but enjoys the same today. To think that was all just yesterday.

They watch each other quietly, Chanyeol nearly making his way through an entire bunch of grapes before speaking, “You’re wearing yesterday’s clothes.” Baekhyun doesn’t respond, it wasn’t a question. “You need to change.” The Captain stands, tapping his rings on the table with sharp rhythm. Baekhyun supresses a flinch as the Captain breezes past him, shirt whipping with his movement.

He walks to the closet that Baekhyun had used the day before, flinging open to doors with familiarity. Baekhyun twists to watch him, hands curled over the carved back of his chair. Chanyeol reaches the top compartment with hardly a stretch, grabbing a stack of different colours and turning back around.

His eyes land on Baekhyun, head drooping from tiredness to land his chin on the back of the chair. Baekhyun thinks he sees something soft, a mouth twitching in fondness. Chanyeol looks very different in that moment, almost like a different man in his place. Baekhyun faces back towards to table swiftly. He hears the sound of fabric landing on the mattress to his right. The voice follows next, “Come here.”

Baekhyun stands, makes his way over to where the Captain stands, tentative and silent as he entered. The difference in height feels more stark, more overpowering, more disconcerting in this moment. Chanyeol picks up a deep crimson shirt that Baekhyun thinks might actually almost fit him, and a pair of pants that might be at least closer to the correct length.

“Change.”

Baekhyun doesn’t move, waits for something else.

“Did you not hear me? I said change.”

Baekhyun stares directly up at the Captain’s face, expression letting out his protest to the instruction.

The Captain stares back just as hard.

“No.” Baekhyun is firm now. He knows his place, but he won’t willingly roll over to something like this.

“Am I offending your sensibilities?” The Captain has a haughty look that Baekhyun despises.

“I won’t change. Not here.”

“You won’t…?” The Captain isn’t looking at his face anymore, eyes drifted down along his exposed collarbones, too big shirt hanging open. Baekhyun resists the strong urge to pull it shut.

The Captain’s eye jump back to his face before looking away to the side. “Fine.” The Captain concedes, falsely annoyed. Baekhyun can tell easily. As much as Chanyeol likes his power, Baekhyun can read his actions. “Go change behind there.” He gestures flippantly to a decorated screen towards the back of the room. Baekhyun gathers the items laid out for him and skirts around Chanyeol like a scurrying mouse.

He feels the Captain’s eyes following him, glimpses the Captains head turned over his shoulder, smug expression even at not getting what he wanted. The thing with this man Baekhyun was realising, was he always won, even when he lost. He was playing the long game.  There was nowhere for Baekhyun to go.

“One day.” The Captain says quietly, meaning obvious, intending Baekhyun to hear. Behind the screen Baekhyun grinds his teeth. Long game indeed.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Baekhyun has resumed his seat on the couch, the Captain somewhere about the room he doesn't care to see. The clothes are much nicer, not so gaping at the chest and wrists, and the pants accommodate his legs in a far more fashionable manner. Overall, he is more physically comfortable, but inside his head an obnoxious anticipation wares him down.

He hears liquid somewhere near and soon the Captain enters his field of view. He doesn’t sit back in the seat across from Baekhyun. Instead, he grabs hold of the high-backed arm chair to Baekhyun’s left, pulling it even closer to Baekhyun’s own perch. He sits, their knees nearly touching until the Captain reclines in his chair. Baekhyun resists the urge to pull his knees under his chin, and habit he’d developed as child amongst their cramped furniture.

“We make land in- “the Captain glances out the window, the vague shape of a landform approaching distantly, “an hour, maybe more.”

Baekhyun’s gaze becomes fixed on the oncoming island. It seems to bloat, stretching and warping the windows and their wooden frames with its steady looming approach. Baekhyun had never spent this long at sea before, and with the added stress on top of the dehydration and hard labour it seemed his body wasn’t taking kindly to it.

“You’ll be going onto the island. But don’t get any ideas.” Chanyeol’s voice becomes hard. His stare snaps Baekhyun back to reality like a hard slap. “I’ll have you cuffed to Kai if I have to, and he’s a lot stronger than you are sweetheart.” There’s certainly a threat there, and neither that nor the pet name sit right with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s voice is small, mouth dry, “I get it.”

“The islands tiny anyway, you’d be found.” The Captain cuts himself short to pull a flask from his waist band. He downs a few gulps before continuing, “I own it anyway. So, unless you’re a real keen swimmer, do what you’re told won’t you?” The words drip with condescension. Baekhyun fidgets with his sleeves, chipped nails catching on the fibres.

Chanyeol’s hand lands and slides along the arm of Baekhyun’s chair nonchalantly. The hairs on Baekhyun’s arms raise beneath his sleeves as he grows smaller, shrinking back into himself unconsciously.

The Captain glances about the room at the many dressers and cupboards. He says, mostly to himself “You’ll need to fit in.” before walking the few paces to a dark wooded dresser. He returns with a beautifully worked box, delicate silver details glimmering as he returns to his seat. He sizes Baekhyun up with considering glances before opening the box.

Chains of silver and gold, thick links of excess and dainty chains studded with jewels wink at Baekhyun against the black fabric. A jumble of excessively encrusted rings mingle in their own compartment. Even dainty diamond pendants and pearl encrusted hair pins lie amongst the riches.

“It’ll do.” The Captain mutters, and Baekhyun holds himself from openly balking. Baekhyun has never seen such richness in one place in all his life. He supposes he should have guessed from the many chains and rings the Captain wears himself, but the reality of such grandeur is fantastical.

Baekhyun looks up from the box, incidentally directly in the Captain’s heavy gaze. “Do you like them?” The Captain asks in his usual self-assured fashion. “Pick as many as you want. I’ll let you borrow them.” The Captain doesn’t wait for an answer. Baekhyun wouldn’t exactly call his smile friendly.

Baekhyun’s eyes catch on the long silver chains coiled together. The Captain catches his eye’s trajectory, plucking the chains from the box carefully. He eyes Baekhyun’s clavicle in a way Baekhyun can only describe as wicked.

“If you’re nice,” Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s head with a finger beneath his chin and Baekhyun nearly bites his tongue. His fingers brush against the back of Baekhyun neck as they shift his collar, looping the first of the chains around his neck. “I’ll let you keep them.” Chanyeol breathes. The fair hairs on the back of Baekhyun’s neck stand pin straight.

He pulls back and Baekhyun releases a breath he didn’t realise he’d left confined. Chanyeol returns promptly, the second chain’s shorter length studded with many hardly visible diamonds. He reaches forward again, and Baekhyun puts in an effort to not seem so horribly tense. All efforts fall apart when the Captain pauses with a hum. His callused fingers grasp Baekhyun’s earlobe gently. Baekhyun starts, jerking away with a sharp inhale. Chanyeol hums again and chuckles.

“You look so nice in silver.” He finishes clasping the second chain. Baekhyun runs hot with something he doesn’t quite know how to place. “Would here too.” The hands return to his ear. Baekhyun does his best not to flinch. The rough thumb runs upward along the shell, a short fingernail scratching barely at his helix. His hand moves, suddenly touching, course but featherlight upon the swell of Baekhyun’s bottom lip. “Here even?” The Captains mouth ticks up in a way Baekhyun doesn’t appreciate. The sweaty palms and heat up his neck the expression elicits he appreciates even less.

Chanyeol picks up the box once more, rifling through the rings like each one of them isn’t worth more than Baekhyun’s life.

“We’ll match this red, shall we?” Chanyeol reaches up and undoes another of Baekhyun’s shirt buttons.

Baekhyun finally barks out a protest, “Hey- “

Chanyeol only laughs back at him. Neither of them fix the button.

The Captain retrieves a detailed band and giant ruby from the box, holing the ring up to his own eye as well as Baekhyun’s. The Captain lays his large hand out, palm up, ring held delicately in his other hand’s grip.

Baekhyun gets the message but is still reluctant to put his hand out. All of this has teetered on the edge of something strange, but this especially feels far too intimate. He slowly unfolds his arms and extends his hands. He’s cautious to place his hand in the Captain’s grip but truly he doesn’t have the choice of caution. His hand is quickly snatched into Chanyeol’s warm, callused grip and held, not tightly, but certainly with a firm ness that sends currents all the way to the roots of Baekhyun’s hair.

They sit there, Chanyeol holding has hand long enough for Baekhyun to feel his fingers begin to twitch.

“You’ve got pretty hands.” Chanyeol says with a smirk that is probably supposed to be flirtatious.

Baekhyun doesn’t hold back his scoff. “Creep.” He says before he can even think.

He truly expects to get slapped, or yelled at, or somehow admonished for speaking like that. Instead the Captain only laughs at him, which Baekhyun decides is nearly worse. Anything is better than this constant confusion.

Chanyeol appraises him for a moment before deciding he needs more necklaces. Baekhyun had never pictured this exchange when he had been brought on the ship, but everything about this man was proving unknowable.

Baekhyun is startled when his hand is grabbed, pulled as he’s lifted from his seat. The Captain tilts his head as he looks Baekhyun up and down, looking concerningly like the town mutt.

“Seems fine. Don’t lose them.” The Captain addresses Baekhyun, delicately lifting the chains around his neck. Baekhyun feels the familiar rush of anxiety at the thought of what might happen if he did. “Come on then.” Baekhyun’s elbow is grasped in the others grip and he’s lead to the door.

Chanyeol opens the door, both immediately buffeted by a particularly strong breeze. The Captain huffs, ducking back inside and rummaging around a rack obscured to Baekhyun. A weight suddenly settles on his shoulders and he peeks toward his own arms, grey jacket resting haphazardly upon himself.

“Don’t get blown over.” The Captain says offhandedly, gaze focused upon Chen who loiters around nearby.

Some sort of silent interaction must take place because Chen starts towards them, a short line of men following him.

Kai, Baekhyun recognises, breaks from the line and walks up to the Captain. Without a glance spared for Baekhyun he begins talking but Baekhyun hardly pays attention. Chen is giving Baekhyun a small wave that he doesn’t return but Chen smiles all the same.

Baekhyun looks back toward Kai when he hears the Captain reply to him, “Take him down now then. And don’t let him out of your damn sight or I’ll have your fingers on the block.” Kai is completely unfased by the threat. Baekhyun suddenly feels icy even in the jacket.  

“Come on.” Kai tug is rough, impersonal and purposeful and Baekhyun follows without protest down the stairs. He doesn’t glance back at the Captain but he feels a thousand eyes on him. There’s no doubt that a pair belongs to him.

Kai begins delegating to the men around him, “Hoist up the boat, I need two, and someone get the oars.” They set to work while Baekhyun waits numbly for whatever his purpose will be. Salty air whips past, spray misting him from the choppy waters even at their considerable distance from the rail.

Two tiny boats are hoisted to the rails, and he’s tugged forward once more. The thought of capsizing in the tiny vessel leaves him numb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically lotto stage Baekhyun is here and I'm shaking the most iconic look that bias wrecker the shit out of me that was basically the purpose of the whole chapter sue me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah guess who pasted the wrong file and had to delete a chapter it was me who's not surprised also me  
> anyway, to anyone who even still cares about this story thank you, i love you and you wonderful, patient, patient souls. it's been a long wait because my dub ass decided to start writing something else like an idiot and neglected this, and also apparently I can only write past 12am and when i'm supposed to be doing homework, so basically nothing gets done. hopefully i can give you guys something more substantial concerning chanbaek next chapter, but i gotta set up where this is going haha  
> again, thank you to anyone reading this, i love you

The waves slosh against the boat with volume and force. The clouds above are unthreatening of a storm, but overcast unpleasantly. The salty wind chills Baekhyun through the open collar of his shirt, the chains hung there quickly growing cold with the breeze’s chill. Baekhyun sits silently amongst it all. Chen sits beside him in a similar state, eyes cast out amongst the rocks and navy swirl.

Baekhyun keeps his gaze forward, towards the land. The sea has lost its illustrious blue under the clouds. The depthless grey only seems dreadful, but perhaps Baekhyun is just projecting. It’s the beginning of summer, the weather pleasant, not dry nor humid, the temperature not the oppressive force it will grow to be as the weeks drag on. Baekhyun fears it, the heat. On the navy ship thoughts of blistered sunburn and the stench of sweating rot had made him treasure the strong breeze of spring. Even amongst his current predicament, with so much more to worry about, so much more imminent to fear, he still agonises over the coming heat. He chooses to relish the biting chill over his nose.

The Captain’s officer, Kai, sits at the prow, a hefty chest in his lap. He’s conversing quietly with another man. Baekhyun’s not trying to eaves drop, but the words carry with the salt on the wind.

“It’s another bargain then?” The unknown man inquires of Kai. Baekhyun can’t help but attempt to discern their subject matter. At the least he tries not to seem suspicious.

“He’d never admit that,” Kai replies, shifting his weight to better accommodate the weight in his lap. “but we both know that’s what it is. That all it is now. The years have set in, I know it’d drive me fucking nuts.”

“He’s kept the loyalty, and maintained the reputation, hasn’t he? I reckon he’d have not got any of this without it. It keeps him driven.” The other man says. Baekhyun can only guess, but he assumes they’re speaking about the Captain.

“It keeps him desperate. You’ve only been here for that, he keeps his chums and stays jolly for you to see.” Kai jabs a finger at the other mans chest. “They only see that too that side too.” He glances back at the men on the boat. “He doesn’t fucking sleep anymore.” He’s hushed now. “He’s letting her win and that’s what killing him more than anything else.” His voice lowers to a hush, syllables becoming lost in the wind.

“If he’s so desperate then what’s he doing about it?”

“What the fuck do you think this is about Sehun?” Kai hits the chest with his fist, voice raising to be easily audible. “This is looking for answers. From how fucking heavy it is I’d say it’s full of cash, paying for whoever can fix this shit.”

“What’s the kid for then?”

Their eyes swing and lock to him. Baekhyun freezes, hand clammy, gripping the damp wood of his seat. He tries to look unassuming but can’t help chewing on the inside of his lip.

“I dunno Sehun, a good time? I’d be bored as shit if I were him, I’d welcome him in my chamber I’ll tell you that.”

The other man, Sehun, snickers and nods in agreement. They’re both still looking at him. He’s meat on a rack, desperately pretending he’s oblivious to that fact.

“Wait, if that’s what he’s for, then why the hell is he here?” Sehun’s head has turned away but Baekhyun’s breath remains held.

At the question Kai’s gaze only becomes harder. The intensity is overwhelming, the hairs on the back of Baekhyun’s neck prickle with it. He resists the urge to fidget. He knows he must be blinking to fast, chewing his lip too obviously. They can see it all, they know he’s been listening, they smell his fear.

“Maybe,” Kai chuckles, not with mirth. Baekhyun doesn’t think he’ll find whatever he’s about to say particularly funny. “Maybe, he wants us to break him in for him?”

Sehun hits his shoulder happily, laughing stupidly. Baekhyun feels the sweat on his neck.

They bring ashore quietly. Baekhyun’s teeth chatter as he passes Kai departing the boat. He doesn’t see Kai’s face, but his mind tells him his smile is lecherous and his are hungry. He’s a bright yellow canary amongst a crew of cats.

He stands awkwardly in the sand, waiting for everybody to join to land, tie the boats. Baekhyun has the same question as Sehun had. He doesn’t know why he’s here either. He’s too scared to ask. He’s nearly certain Kai had the correct answer.

His body jolts suddenly as his elbow is grasped. It’s Chen, Baekhyun turns to see, blinking rapidly with shock at the other’s face.

“Time to go.” Chen’s kind smile doesn’t negate the fear his words inspire. Baekhyun’s guts feel like the ocean waves, tumultuous and unpleasant. He’d rather be anywhere else. Even back in that god forsaken room, creepy Captain and all.

The sand crunches under his boots. Chen leads silently, but chatter blossoms around them, intermingled with the lapping tide and crush of sand and pebbles.  

The front of houses, if you could call them that, is tiny. Each is stout but presumably quite sturdy as they seem weathered but all intact. The island is hardly a big shot trading port judging from the lack of inhabitants and the significant lack of any sort of dock. A few men remain behind the main procession anchoring their boats as best they can up the shore. It’s difficult for Baekhyun to judge due to the cloud cover, but he stabs a guess that’s it’s around 11 O’clock in the morning. He’d ask Chen, but he doesn’t quite have it in him to speak.

The sand begins to transition to dirt, beat into some semblance of a trail. He’s lead, somewhat towards the front of their pack, towards one of the first cottages.

To Baekhyun’s utter dismay, himself and Chen continue to approach while the rest of the group falls back entirely. The 10 or so men that accompanied them to that point begin to disperse down the path as Chen walks Baekhyun up to the doorstep. One last member of the crew approaches them, the black chest Kai had held earlier in his hands. He hands it to Chen, who receives it silently. They continue their approach.

The door of the house is surprisingly sturdy, looking well crafted and ornate for such a desolate location. A fascinating symbol adorns its centre, carved deep in the dark wood, a collection of stars with a central combination of letters that Baekhyun can’t read.

Chen’s thin fingers knock upon the door, the woods density absorbing any echo. They wait silently for what feels like an eternity of anticipation and confusion to Baekhyun. What the hell are they doing here? He asks himself multiple time as they wait for an inhabitant to open the door. What business do they have at a place like this? He feels uneasy to say the least. A part of him says he’s a lamb lead to slaughter. He tries to block it out, stay calm.

After what must be at least 5 minutes, each tense and silent as their precedent, the door pulls open, heavy and slow. The woman who stands in the doorway is eerily young, which is not a way Baekhyun ever thought somebody could be described. Her age is so ambiguous it makes him uneasy. She looks no older than 17, but something tells Baekhyun that could not possibly be true.

When she speaks, her voice cracks and creaks like an old house, “Captain Chanyeol?” her questioning is bored.

Chen shakes him head, “An emissary.”

“Ahh,” She nods with some kind of realisation. “Of course. Come in won’t you.”

Chen tugs gently at Baekhyun, who’s mildly spaced out, supremely out of his element. Entering the room only makes him feel more so. Its size is unclear, lit nearly exclusively by candlelight, the edges of the room are invisible. It feels capacious, but he can’t be sure. Baekhyun wishes he’d paid more attention to its dimensions outside, but he’s fairly sure the roof is not as high as it seems to feel.

The woman, or girl, Baekhyun really cannot tell, sits down on the furthest chair at the table in the centre of the room. Her jet black hair, long as her waist reflect the yellow candlelight. Her face is pallid, pale as Baekhyun feels, deep undereye circles pronounced in the dim light. Her lips are a pale blossom pink, hardly standing out from her alabaster complexion.

She gestures for them to sit. Chen finally lets go of his arm, handing the woman the box with a low bow as they both take their seats facing her.

She lays her hands upon the table, palms down against the scarred wood. She inhales deeply through her nose, eyes shut. She looks serene, youthful in everything but action. When she open her eyes the illusion is broken. The uncanny feeling returns to her.

“From what was explained to me, and my experience with this breed of magic, this has not been easy, and I can assure you  it won’t be easy.” Her voice is soft and small, but rather matter of fact. Baekhyun doesn’t understand what she’s talking about, but he feels like she knows what she’s talking about.

She produces runs her hands over the slick black box placed upon the table. Its designs seem to swirl in the candlelight.

“How long has it been?” She asks. She hasn’t even acknowledged Baekhyun, which he’s actually quite glad for. Maybe if she doesn’t know he’s here he’ll get out of this alive.

“He told me 5 years.” Chen answers. Baekhyun can see his eyes are trained on the box with intensity. He wonders what Chen could possibly know about this kind of thing? He never struck Baekhyun as any kind of spiritualist or mage. What kind of thing has Chen been sent here for in the first place?

The woman hums with thought, opening the glistening lid of the box, removing three delicate china cups, the last set upon the wood at the same moment a whistle sounds from their left.  She stands to retrieve the steaming pot, filling each cup. The designs upon the cup of swirling black ink on bright white form shapes and images Baekhyun cannot describe, but that he understands in their abstract form. She looks at Baekhyun expectantly until he takes a tentative sip. The tea is sweet, and decidedly enjoyable. Baekhyun takes a longer drink, the recently boiled water somehow not scalding upon his pallet.  

“Are we testing him?” She looks at Chen fleetingly, eyes landing on Baekhyun. She replies in a language Baekhyun doesn’t understand, and to his confusion Chen replies in the same tongue. He doesn’t like not being able to understand when they are presumably talking about him, in the context of testing him, whatever that means, but there is no panic response. He feels calm. His fingertips prickle as the continue to speak around him. He thinks he might pick up a word or two, but he knows that would be absurd.

Suddenly, the girl turns sharply towards Baekhyun, but he doesn’t not startle, and there is no malice in her gaze. Her eyes are so dark Baekhyun thinks they might be entirely pupil, the bore into and draw him in like a rope around his consciousness. She asks a question in the unknown language. He hears some kind of confirmation from Chen but he can’t look away. She begins talking, or chanting. All the candles extinguish, he can no longer even see her face but the eye contact doesn’t break. He feels like he’s falling, or spinning, or flying, all three confusing his perception and surroundings. The chanting grows louder and quieter at the same time, volume raising as his perception of it lowers. Strange image flash across his vision. Faces he doesn’t recognise, places he’s never been. He feels sad, then happy, then sad all over again, disorientation heightening exponentially. He can still hear her voice, but somehow he understands. Not her words, but abstract forms of their meanings, feelings and sensations and energies of her voice. For not one moment does he feel afraid. Any trepidation from his arrival is long snuffed out. There’s no room for it with the sheer flood of emotions coursing through him in the blackness. He’s swimming, he’s drowning in it. He doesn’t think he’s breathing but the air feels light and plentiful around him.

Pain blooms at the tip of his finger, blood blossoming at the point of her needle and suddenly it all stops. He’s stilled, every candle is relit, shining even brighter, flames licking wicks with renewed energy. The girl looks younger than ever, she returns to her seat with her needle. She looks at Baekhyun once more, her eyes an inviting, warm chocolate. Her red lips smile at him. He no longer feels trapped, or cloistered in the darkness. He feels light, euphoric almost. His finger tips buzz with something he’s never felt before.

“He will fit the purpose.” Her smile at Chen reveals her shimmering white teeth, “His destiny aligns far closer than your own. There is little surety in this craft.” She gathers their cups, delicately replacing each in the box. “I’m sure you know that, after all that time.” She nods at Chen with some kind of understanding Baekhyun doesn’t possess. “If he is not perfect,” she glances at him, eyes kind, “he’s surely as close as you’re going to get.” Her stare at Chen is firm.

Baekhyun cannot describe how strange he feels, every word passed from this woman’s mouth confuses him, but he would not say he feels confused. Her words seems to enter his ears and sit passively in his mind with no purpose.

“The timing seems-“ the girl pauses, looking at Chen coolly, “How old is he?”

“This one?” Chen gestures towards Baekhyun, who raises his head, finally seeming to feel more attached to the rest of his body.

The woman shakes her head.

Chen nods in some kind of understanding that, as this entire conversation has, eludes Baekhyun, “Twenty-Five.”

The girl mutters something to herself. “Monkey.” She says, nodding to herself.

Chen’s eyebrows furrow. Baekhyun is a little bit glad to see it, at least he’s not the only one not understanding this woman.

She’s made her way to the back of the room. Baekhyun can hear some rustling, the sound of a heavy snip. She turns back to them, long stem topped with a huge white bloom in her thin fingers. She rounds the table, reaches for his hand in his lap. She studies his hand for a long moment, turning it palm up, tracing the fine lines. She places the long stalk in his hand, closes his fingers around it gently. The flower’s scent reaches his nose, fresh and earthy. The tiny petals pack tightly, spreading outwards from the green centre of its large dome.

She takes hold of his other hand, soft fingertip tracing onto his palm. She nothing further as they drink their tea, but her gaze and face make Baekhyun feel contented. He doesn’t understand any of it. The visions, the blackness, but he feels content with it all. He thinks, vaguely, this might be the happiest he’s felt in his entire life.

They leave then, re-joining the men on the path. Each step feels lighter as they walk back to the boats. Baekhyun doesn’t mind the strange looks towards him and his flower. It doesn’t occur to him till their back upon the gentle waves, the flowers name. He traces the symbol onto his palm with soft strokes of precision.

“Chrysanthemum.” He says, smiling quietly to himself as the touches the smooth petals.  

From next to him, Chen regards him warily. He worries how he’ll explain these developments to their Captain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank you so much for giving a shit about this fic
> 
> please if this chap came off as less mysterious and vague and more confusing and wtf then YELL AT ME ABOUT IT i don't have beta so stuff that makes sense in my head when i read this might be complete jibberish to other people so please let me know
> 
> i love you, you're wonderful


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam week is over!! I actually wrote this chapter before my exams but wasn't confident with it so I waited. I'm seriously excited to write the next chapter we're getting into the stuff I started this fic to write about. This one gets a bit violent so blood warning I guess but this things rated M ya'll should know what's up. Hope you enjoy Chanyeol being a primo asshole ;))))

 

The ocean is still and quite aboard the main vessel. The crew are rather lethargic, soaking up the gentle sun rays. Being anchored as they are, there’s little to do. Most aboard takes the day slow and lazy. The same cannot be said for Baekhyun.

Upon their return to the Captain’s ship something in Baekhyun seemed to snap into place. The calm, tranquil energy bestowed upon him on the island was suddenly replaced with a burning curiosity. Questions and confusion began to whirl through his head as he boarded the larger vessel, his petaled gift held carefully. He protects it from damage with a tenacity he isn’t even entirely conscious of.

Something about the girl’s demeanour had made everything seem like it made sense. Nothing had felt wrong, or strange, or even questionable in that cottage. Now, removed from her strange words and offerings, the sheer absurdity of it all knocked around in his skull amongst the innumerable, half formed questions.

Chen and Baekhyun walked slowly across the deck. Chen setting the pace, for if Baekhyun had any choice he would be storming towards the Captain as fast as his legs would possibly allow. Something itched at him. He couldn’t place it, couldn’t identify it, he just hoped that under the right line of questioning it would eventually get scratched.

They finally climbed the stairs to the upper deck where Baekhyun finally caught sight of Chanyeol. He was bend over a low table, presumably pulled from some nearby room, his long limbs spread over a map, sextant, compass, and quills strewn about the table. He looked deep in concentration, his expression a rather interesting contrast to the usual lecherous and covetous features. Both his expression and Baekhyun’s intrigue at it were momentary, and each was replaced with familiar foreboding and general dislike.

The Captain looked up, glancing first at Baekhyun, then quickly to Chen, before squinting puzzledly at the chrysanthemum. He looks to Chen again, and some sort of silent exchange must take place from Chanyeol’s questioning expression. Chen’s answering shrug dashes some of Baekhyun’s hope for some kind of substantial explanation.

A few men mill around the Captain, pouring over their own maps or documents. The Captain opens his mouth to speak, but Baekhyun cuts him off before he gets more than a breath.

“What was that about.” He wouldn’t really call it a question, rather a demand. Prisoner demanding of his captor. Baekhyun had never really favoured convention anyway.

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows and lets out a chuckle as he communicates silently with Chen once more. Baekhyun does not appreciate being talked about in a language he cannot understand, not in that cottage, and not here.

“What was what about?” His inexplicably smug expression makes Baekhyun want to test out his right hook.

“Sending me out there, to that woman. Why?” He’s raising his voice now. He expects he’s only going to start yelling even louder if the Captain’s face stays the way it is.

“Well Baekhyun, that’s what working for me looks like.”

“We both know that’s not a real answer.” Baekhyun does his best to keep his face impassive. He knows he’s already doing a fairly poor job, but he’d prefer to keep his internal turmoil to himself as much as he can. Chanyeol’s leash and halter are already tied securely around his neck by just being on the ship, he’d rather not give him any opportunity to pull it even tighter.

“Ahh Baekhyun,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Baekhyun’s teeth grind. “You were gone for a few hours and I’d forgotten your delightful spitfire personality.”

“Maybe if you let me go you’d forget forever.” Baekhyun can’t help the venomous barb.

“We both know I can’t do that.” The Captain’s smile doesn’t fade, but Baekhyun feels substantially less inclined to be so rebellious.

He holds his breath for a moment, holding himself from crushing his flowers stem. “I want an answer.” Baekhyun says slowly. “From either of you.” He looks at Chen, disillusioned from the man’s kind demeanour. He’s just as much of an accomplice to this as the Captain.

“We took you to a witch.” Chanyeol says, seemingly disinterested in the conversation now, pouring over his maps once more.

Baekhyun ignores his use of we, seeing as Chanyeol didn’t even have the guts to go with them. “And what did she do to me?”

“She tested you.” Chanyeol mutters, scribbling away at some sheet.

Baekhyun doesn’t appreciate being half way ignored during what’s supposed to be a conversation, but decides, fighting his impulses for once, not to mention it.

“Tested me for what?” Baekhyun wishes he could get through this a little less painfully. From his limited experience with Chanyeol, he has little doubt that the Captain will not try to make this as frustrating as possible.

“For magic. What do you think.” Chanyeol spits at him. Baekhyun remains unphased. At least he’s getting somewhere with this.

“Why? Why was I tested? You think I’m a witch? Why do you give a shit about magic?” He really can’t keep himself from antagonising him.

There’s a beat of silence in speech, the waves suddenly hammering against the ship with renewed vigour.

“That,” Chanyeol all but slams his palms upon the table, uncaring of the map crumpling under his hands, “is _not_ for you to ask questions about.” His tone is low. If Baekhyun were to touch him he thinks he might burn himself. The zing of fear up his spine quiets his questions.

Baekhyun stops breathing for a heart stopping, skin prickling moment. Baekhyun uses it to seriously reconsider whether his penchant for cocky complacency is worth his life. He very quickly decides it is not.

Trying and save his own skin, Baekhyun is quick to back track. “I’m sorry,” He takes a deep breath, swallowing the questions in his mouth, “I shouldn’t have spoken that way Captain.”

The Captain’s grin returns, “Good boy.” Suddenly cocky complacency seems a little more appealing. Baekhyun resists the forceful urge to take the apology back. Chanyeol sets about straightening out his maps once more, muttering something to himself. “Send him off Chen, answer his questions if you like.”

Chen looks at Baekhyun expectantly before turning back towards the stairs. Baekhyun follows him reluctantly, trying to reign in his impulsivity. He’s desperate to keep interrogating the Captain, his morbid curiosity demanding to know why he got a rise out of him. He seems to have some intelligence remaining that convinces him to resist.

Before he reaches the first step the Captain speaks again, “But Baekhyun,” he calls out, Baekhyun swivelling his head to face him. “You ought to earn your place.” Chanyeol hasn’t looked up from his map as he spoke. “I’ll give you a hint,” he looks up then, eyebrows mockingly raised, “it’s under me.” He begins laughing with the man next to him. Baekhyun flushes angrily and hurries down the stairs to Chen. It’s not worth asking questions of such a lecherous imbecile.

Baekhyun reminds himself of the two qualities of a pirate; they are both dangerous and depraved. As much as his temper likes to have a mind of his own, he must remember that in a place like this it’ll only get him killed. Or possibly much worse.

\--------------------------------------------

The dampness of living at sea had evaded the forefront of his mind, edged out by the whirlwind of events. Now, alone in his tiny room below deck, the cloistered scent of salt and waterlogged wood could not be more apparent. The single porthole on the wall illuminates a small patch of floor but offers little in the way of seeing.

Chen had lead him in, closed, and once more locked the door. The ship, Baekhyun assumed it was stolen from a Navy fleet due to its size and quality, had thick and solid walls, preserving silence. The door shut like a seal, the rowdy noises of the deck seeming miles away. The sensory deprivation was welcome and calming, Baekhyun’s hummingbird heart finally slowing from the conversation on the top deck. Now though, after what Baekhyun could only guess to be around 3 hours later, the room felt more like a tomb. The lack of sound and sight seemed to only emphasise the smell. It brought back many memories of the Navy’s hold. There at least, the overpowering scent of salt had been appreciated in it’s ability to at least mask the other stenches partially.

He suddenly thinks of Kyungsoo. It makes him sit up in alarm. His only friend, that he hasn’t even spared a thought for over the last two days. His worry is consuming. His own kidnapping had left little opportunity to look back. Dear God, he could be dead, Baekhyun thinks. His dirty fingernails taste salty and sour as he chews them. It’s a habit he tries his best to stray from, but there’s little point to that now. He studies his hands, nails ripped and broken, pockmarked with white, clear sign of poor nutrition. He feels that in his fatigue, the dull pangs of his empty stomach. It occurs to him he hasn’t eaten. As he looks at the locked door he gives up on being hungry. Himself and Kyungsoo used to say that. There’s no point in being hungry if you can’t do anything about it.

The burning questions about Kyungsoo blaze for the uncountable minutes that Baekhyun sits in the silence. Despite his confrontation earlier, and the Captain’s comments about his place in the heir achy, Baekhyun knows he’s going to do the stupid thing and ask about Kyungsoo. It’s his duty to his friend, whatever the repercussions. The potential consequences from the Captain are irrelevant. Baekhyun is far more worried about what he might end up being told.

The sounds outside begin to seem far less distant. Still muffled, and unclear, the raised volume is becoming increasingly distinguishable. Baekhyun remains mostly unbothered by it, the raising volume indistinct in its purpose or origin. His own thoughts are far louder, beginning to form themselves into careful questions for the Captain.

The raising noise becomes a far more apparent problem as it draws nearer the door. Loud thumps accompanied by scrambling voices and the jittering of the doorknob.

Breath comes sharp through his nose. He doesn’t dare move. Eyes wide, pupils dilated and each fixed upon the rattling lock.

The voices grow louder, multiple men talking over each other. He can’t make out much, but an angry “Just cut the lock already,” makes his heart jump against his ribs. He finally glances around himself for some sort of defence. The only thing that comes close to being considered a weapon is the candlestick. He hastily extinguishes and snaps the candle off, gripping the stem. The weight of the base hefted in his grip assures him somewhat. The curling welded details of the metal dig into his palm but he only grips it tighter.

He’s standing as the door kicks open. 4 men, each dirtier and angrier than the last flood the entrance. The largest of them, a head taller and at least twice as wide as Baekhyun advances with threatening leisure.

Baekhyun wields the candlestick clumsily as he yells at him, “What do you want!” His grip is visibly shaky. His adrenalin spikes with each of the man’s heavy footfalls. Another man, smaller, but no less capable of overpowering Baekhyun’s untrained, unarmed, and weakened body, appears from the side.

“You.” He replies to Baekhyun’s question, gruff and indifferent.

Never one to just shut the fuck up for his own good, Baekhyun asks “What for?” His eyes flit nervously between the two men approaching him. He couldn’t take either of them individually, let alone together, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t break at least one of these fucker’s noses.

“Leverage.” The same man responds. Baekhyun tries to keep his sweating palms from slipping on the silver. “There’s a mutiny. I suppose you hadn’t heard.”

The two statements are too hard to process amongst the oncoming threat. Baekhyun chooses to focus himself upon the hulking man within swinging distance. A thick arm reaches forward, nearly grasping his waist before a sickening crack, followed by a gut-wrenching groan fill the room.

The man turns from him, clutching his left cheek with a loud cry. Having missed the nose, Baekhyun can assume from the noises and the man’s clutching, he broke his cheekbone with the blow from the candlestick. Close enough, he thinks to himself, before swinging at the other man, hands and nerves firmer from a successful blow.

The man, not in the mood for a cracked face of his own, takes a swift step back to avoid Baekhyun’s unwieldy swing at his head. The larger man seems to have recovered somewhat, colossal hands reaching towards him once more. Baekhyun gets a decent crack at a few of his fingers, watching the knuckles become more and more bloodied with each blow that lands. Despite this he is forced to step himself further into a corner as the second man presses forward.

The two remaining at the back of the room look as if they’re about to join. It spurs on his next blow. Baekhyun throws himself into a swing over the smaller mans shoulder, the base of his candlestick, now spattered red, slamming it hard into the shoulder blade. He feels the edge of the base slip none too gently between the man’s shoulder joint. There’s a twisted sort of satisfaction as his attacker drops to his knees, a great yell leaving his mouth.

Baekhyun breath is heavy, he feels all too alert but faint from fear and exertion. His next swing at the large man barely grazes his bicep. He tries to land another in his gut but he’s too slow. The massive arms surge forward. Baekhyun’s heels hit the wall, his head hitting it harder as his throat is crushed and he’s lifted, like a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf. The candlestick falls as he struggle for air, clawing futilely at the dirty, calloused hand. He scratches, feels his nails splintering against the callused skin. The grip closes tighter. Baekhyun is sure his eyes are bulging out of their sockets, vision blurry and head light.

“Little fucker.” Reaches his ears, hissed out from the man on the ground. “Don’t fucking kill him,” is directed at the man with the crushing grip. Baekhyun gasps as his windpipe is somewhat relinquished. Spots cloud his vision. He hardly registers another man instructing him to be brought up the stairs. His vision fades further as he’s hauled up the stairs by the neck, wheezing in scarce oxygen. His few coherent thoughts before he blacks out, are that he’s surely going to die.

 

 


End file.
